Harry Potter and the Possessed Being
by Cadarlo DeCarlo
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he finds Voldemorts dead body outside of the school. What does this mean Voldemort is up to and why would he waste the body he's worked so hard for?
1. And So it Began

DISCLAIMER- I did not come up with the genius Harry Potter series, credit goes to J.K. Rowling for that. And if I did come up with it, why would I be on this website???

**CHAPTER ONE**

"They've done it again, Harry." Hermione mumbled through the Daily Prophet her head was buried in. It had seemed to Harry, that the summer had flown by, because already, he was riding the Hogwarts Express on his way to his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Done what?" Harry said lazily, gazing out the train window into the countryside.

"The Death Eaters,' Hermione sighed. 'They claimed Voldemort possessed them into following him again. They didn't have any evidence, but…you know how that Cornelius Fudge is."

Harry didn't respond, for it was too much effort for him. Harry just wanted to forget about everything and sleep. The drama from the past year left Harry weak and depressed.

The compartment door slid open and Ron walked in dragging his feet, slightly smiling.

"I really do love being a Prefect, Hermione." He said sitting down next to her.

"Why were you in there for so long? We only had to stay for instructions." Hermione said folding up the Daily Prophet and putting into her bag sitting on the floor.

" I was eating Pumpkin Pasties!" He cried innocently.

Hermione sighed and informed him about the Death Eaters. There was a long silence, where all of them just stared at one object in the compartment. Finally, Ron broke the pause.

"Harry, you look tired."

"You only tell someone they look tired, when you want to be polite and tell someone they look like shit." Draco Malfoy said entering the compartment, followed by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Go away Malfoy, nobody wants you here." Hermione said, nastily.

"Well, you certainly have ripened up this year, mud blood.' Malfoy said smirking as he stepped towards her. ' Maybe if you didn't hang around Potty and Weasel, I may consider showing you a good time."

Hermione felt insulted and personally violated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Yeah…Well, Potty and I…I mean…Harry and me are her friends!" Ron exclaimed standing up.

"Harry and I." Hermione corrected trying not to make Ron feel embarrassed. Malfoy snickered and Crabbe and Goyle began to guffaw.

"Malfoy, go back to where you were…where people actually pretend to like you!" Harry yelled, finally joining the argument.

"Oh Harry! We weren't aware you were in here!" Malfoy said sarcastically, with a look of surprise on his face as he sat next to Harry.

Malfoy then muttered a charm into his hand and a ghostly white figure of a shaggy dog, running in his palm appeared. After a few seconds, the figure morphed rapidly into a tall walking man resembling Sirius Black. Harry could help to watch it. The figure suddenly burst, leaving the ghostly white substance floating into the air, slowly fading. Malfoy then looked gleefully at Harry.

"Get out…' Harry said through white knuckles and clenched teeth. "GET OUT!"

No one said anything. But that smile full of laughter remained on Malfoy's face. Finally, he stood up and walked out the door, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as they left, Harry leaned his head against the window and gazed blankly.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione began.

"Look, forget about it, Hermione. I don't want to get onto this topic." Harry snapped.

Ron and Hermione engaged into conversation until the sun began to set and everyone changed into their Hogwarts robes. When the train finally began to slow down, Harry made sure he was the first student off. He looked up at the dark castle with the great bright moon shining into the vast lake below. Once again, he was home.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville shared a carriage to the castle.

"See what Gram made me?' He said excitedly holding up Trevor the toad. There appeared to be a little leash made out of lace and tooth floss around his neck. 'It's a toad leash!"

Just after Neville said that, he let go of the leash and set Trevor down on the seat next to him to reach over and get something from his bag. The toad croaked and hopped out the window. Everyone in the carriage giggled, even Harry had to smile to himself. Neville got his toad carrier out to show everyone, when he noticed they were all smiling. He tilted his head down slowly and noticed Trevor wasn't there. Then he tilted it up to the window. He then moved his head towards everyone and Ron shrugged.

"TREVOR! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY TOAD?" Neville screamed, the whole top half of his body out the window squinting, trying to look at the darkness behind him in search of his beloved toad.

In the carriage behind them sat Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

"I haven't had a year in Hogwarts where I haven't heard that famous line of Neville's yet." Ginny said slouching in her seat laughing.

" Me neither. I'm kind of fancying him…' Luna said in her dreamy voice scratching the velvet seats with her fingernails. She then suddenly look very alert at Ginny.' But you can't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that?" Ginny said thinking to herself that no doubt she is telling Hermione this in the common room.

Ginny looked out the window and surprisingly enough, saw Neville running past them looking muddy and worried. Not even a second later up in the carriage ahead of them, they could hear Ron yelling, "I can't believe he fell out the window!" followed by the howling laughter's of Malfoy and his gang in the carriage behind Ginny and Luna.

The feast in the Grand Hall was one of the best feasts in Harry's opinion and seeing everyone again made him feel better. Very slowly throughout the night, he got out of his slouch he'd been in since the death of his Godfather and only other relative besides the Dursleys, Sirius Black.

That night when Ron and Harry were staring at the ceiling of their sleeping chamber and after Dean Thomas and Semus Finnigans' snores filled the room, Ron whispered, "Great feast, huh?"

"I'm going to miss him." Harry said referring to Sirius.

"What?" Ron asked wondering why the sudden change of topic.

"Sirius."

"Oh," Ron said quietly.

"There must be some way I can contact him…I mean, this is the magic world! He can't be cut off from everything just because he's dead…."

"Well, most of the time they can…"

Harry thought for a long time and then got the mirror out of his trunk that Sirius gave him the last Christmas. It was bundled up in some of Uncle Vernon's socks due to when Harry smashed it into pieces. He lay the pieces of mirror on the floor and said loudly "Reparo". The mirror was now in perfect condition. And Harry, with his hopes in the clouds, said very clearly, "Sirius Black".

But nothing happened. Harry's face was still looking back at himself.

"Sirius Black." Still nothing happened.

"Sirius Black!" Harry saw some fog in the mirror, but then he realized it was his own breath for his nose was barely touching it by now.

"You know what? Maybe Sirius did have it when he fell off the arch and just hasn't realized I've found it?"

"Well…' Ron said sleepily. 'Tomorrow we have classes and I don't want to be drowsy during them."

And with that, Ron rolled over and his snores joined Dean and Semus' within minutes.

Harry smiled, said Sirius's name one more time, and closed his eyes to slumber.


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter Two**

"Harry! Harry Potter!" yelled Katie Bell from behind Harry in the corridor on the way to the Grand Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah!" Harry called back, stopping in the middle of the hall, letting her catch up.

"Where's your first class?' She asked as if she was in a hurry, walking along, quickly.

"Um…Defense Against the Dark Arts, why?" responded Harry who was semi-jogging, trying to keep up with her long, quick strides.

"Great! Professor Binns's isn't so far from there. Meet me outside your class afterwards, I have to talk to you about Quidditch" She said still walking in a hurry.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Harry said and Katie sped off into the hall joining her circle of friends.

Once Harry was in the hall, he sat next to Ron, who was pigging out on eggs and sausage, across from Hermione, who was impatiently nibbling on toast, waiting for the morning post.

"I've never seen you so anxious for your Daily Prophet, Hermione." Harry said, helping himself to orange juice.

"I'm not waiting for that." She snapped back and right when she did, the owls began fluttering in. A barn owl dropped the Daily Prophet onto Hermione's plate, but she ignored it, still searching for something in the mass of owls above.

Finally, one of the last few owls dropped a letter onto Hermione's lap. She ripped it open like a Christmas present, and skimmed the piece of parchment. And with that, she jogged out of the hall, reading it more thoroughly

Ron didn't even seem to notice this.

"Ron?' Harry asked sitting looking at the entrance where Hermione had left. Ron kept stuffing his face and didn't seem to listen to Harry, mind, watching Hermione. 'Umm… Ronald Weasley? RON!"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled madly, spraying bits of bacon onto Harry. Harry, wiping chunks of bacon and spit off his glasses with his robes walked away muttering, "Typical Ron."

Harry was the first to enter Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was surprised that their new Professor was not there, but this didn't surprise him completely, because he didn't remember seeing him at the front table at the feast the night before. He got a seat in the middle of the room and soon after, fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins began to file in the classroom. When everyone had arrived, they waited silently. Then the silence turned into whispers, which turned into note passing, which turned into sitting in groups. After twenty minutes had passed, Hermione rushed in, looking anxious, but then relieved when she saw that the teacher had not arrived yet.

"Where were you?" Harry asked once she sat down next to him and Ron.

"Oh, I had to prepare for a test." She said taking out her supplies for class.

"Wait, it's the first day of classes… We don't have any tests, Hermione." Ron said feeling left out of something.

Hermione was going to answer when the door swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in with long strides.

"Alright, class. Your new Professor will be here in a moment.' She said pulling out a long list from her cloak. ' Until then, I shall read her rules off. Now settle down and go back to your seats."

There were a few moans from the Slytherins, but everyone returned to their seats. Harry was very jittery while waiting for the new Professor. He looked up at Professor McGonagall and slowly, her hair fell out of her tight bun and began to suck back into her head. It was rapidly changing shades and it finally stopped at bubble gum pink. Her wrinkles faded and her nose shrunk. Her lips turned redder and her eyes changed shape and color. Everyone was in awe. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione!

Nimphadora Tonks was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! She smiled to herself, which turned into giggling, which turned into laughing and finally she was rolling on the floor holding onto her sides. The class looked at each other, and when she finally finished her fit, she stood back up. "You guys are way too gullable."

She stared at the class and then looked at what she was wearing. Tonks muttered a charm and the long robe was gone, replaced with blue trainers, faded blue jeans, and a green t-shirt with a british band Harry recognized as The Clash.

"The Clash?' Malfoy said from the rear of the room surrounded by his group of loyal Slytherins. 'Is it what your wearing, or you in general?"

"It's a band. I really do love Muggle music. And I wouldn't act like I were 'King of Hogwarts' if I were you, when everyone knows your dad is with Voldemort, Malfoy" She said casually picking stray pieces of lint off her shirt. The class was shocked she would announce that being apart of the Hogwarts staff, and she said _His_ name.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Well, I know your father very well, and I can guarantee I can sort his family out of a large crowd seeing as how he's such a sleeze."

Malfoy was very taken aback.

"Heh, well…Who would die their hair pink then cut it like a man?" Malfoy said hesitantly.

"Hm…Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.' She said and the bell rang.

Out in the hall, Harry waited for Katie Bell to meet him. After a few minutes standing on tiptoe searching for her, she was seen pushing her way through the crowds of students.

"Get in.' She said pushing him into a room nearby where he was waiting. ' As you know, Oliver is long gone, Alicia and Anglina finished their 7th year last year, and I am the oldest on the team now."

"Yeah, so you would be captain." He said starting to think this meeting was pointless.

"Look,' She sighed sitting down in one of the stray desks. ' I'm not a leader. I am better at receiving directions then ordering them. And you such a better flyer than I…and McGonagall said its okay if…"

She didn't finish feeling Harry had gotten the point.

"You want me to be captain?" He asked feeling honored, yet a little unsure.

"Only if you want to…I mean…"

"Alright." He said interrupting her.

"Your sure?" She asked standing back up.

"Positive."

"Thank you, Harry! I'll make it up to you I swear! We'll win the cup this year!" She said hugging him.

"Well, I'd better go." Harry said making his way to the door.

"Yes!" She said smiling, obviously getting a heavy load off her back and onto Harry's.

When Harry got into the common room, Ron informed him that chaser and beater tryouts were going to be the next week because two of the Chasers had finished Hogwarts, Ginny, taking one of their places and with the Weasley twins gone, there were no Beaters.

"Who thought that up?" Harry asked. He should be making all the tryout schedules seeing as he is captain of the team.

"Well, the captain." He replied.

"I am the captain!" Harry said and told Ron about his meeting with Katie Bell.

"Anyways, where's Hermione?" Harry asked as she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, she came up here and started reading something when she remembered something and left." Ron said thinking nothing of it.

After dinner that night, Harry sat in front of Sirius's mirror for a very long time out in the Owlry so no one could find him with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Sirius Black." Nothing. Like it had been all night.


	3. Within the Forbidden Forrest

**Chapter Three**

Over all, the classes throughout the next week in Hogwarts were simple. Most of it was review and some taking notes. Gryffindors received very little homework so Harry had much time to plan the Quidditch tryouts. They were scheduled for Friday night.

Every morning, Hermione would get an urgent owl and would rush out of the Great Hall without saying a word. Harry and Ron never really see her besides in classes because she was always "studying for a test" or "looking something up in the library". She was obviously lying, but to Ron and Harry that wasn't important. They were too anxious for tryouts to see what would be to come for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Friday morning rolled around and they had Herbology first thing.

"Hermione!' Ron called up the girls' staircase in the Gryffindor common room, checking his wristwatch. ' We're already…10 minutes late!"

Harry sat on a floppy couch facing the staircase waiting for Hermione while Ron, becoming more furious by the second, tired running up the staircase. He got about halfway up when the stairs morphed into a large slide and he slid down.

"UGH!' He said facing Harry picking his books up that he dropped. 'She's always coming into our dormitory…doesn't Hogwarts know 70 percent of rapes are to guys!"

"Uh…nope. I suppose Hogwarts doesn't." Harry said turning around and looking out the window. It was very cloudy out. He then saw a student with bushy hair sprinting out the castle.

"Ron! She's already out there!" He said scurrying off the couch and out the portrait hole. Ron said a very rude word he certainly wouldn't have said if anyone else but Harry and him were in the common room.

They just made it into the greenhouse to find Hermione wasn't there.

"I was positive that was her!" Harry whispered to Ron once they took their seats.

After Herbology they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. There, they saw Hermione already seated finishing up her meal.

"Where were you?" Ron said slamming his books down in front of Hermione. Hermione simply look up and said

"I was a bit busy, that's all." And she began to stand up and leave.

"Are we going to be seeing you in Care of magical Creatures?" Harry asked stopping her by her arm.

"I'm going to have to skip today, I'm awfully busy." She said shrugging and she walked out.

"My god." Ron said helping himself to beef casserole.

"What the hell would she be so busy at?" Ron said stomping out of the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

"Why are you stressing over it, Ron?" Harry asked trying to keep up with Ron.

"Well, I'd give anything to be skipping classes wither her, but I know if I miss one class I'll miss something important. I'm just upset that she can skip and she's still smart, I guess." He said sighing.

"Oh." Harry said once Ron was finished.

When they got to Hagrid's hut they went to the back and found a huge tank with dark scaly creatures floating about in the dark murky water. Harry knew at once what these were.

"Grindylow review!' Hagrid called from the other side of the tank. ' Now… let me jus' lift the lid of this an'….ARRGH!" One of the grindylows hopped out of the tank and ran into the woods.

"Now, can someone tell me what happens when a grindylow leaves water?" Hagrid asked beaming.

"It slowly begins to die" Harry said looking at the part of wood the grindylow escaped to.

"Thas' correct Harry!' Hagrid said ' Now, lets all find it…it didn't go far…they don' last long on foot once they're on land."

And they ventured into the dark woods. Harry and Ron led them. They had been in the forbidden forrest more than any of the other students and they were used to the roots lying on the ground and tall, twisting, trees. After about 2 minutes the rest of the class got separated from Harry and Ron.

Harry had now just realized Ron and him were alone when his scar started to throb with his heart. They kept walking and Harry was beginning to think he passed the same twisted tree three times before.

"Are we lost?' Ron asked and then suddenly stopped. 'What's that smell?"

Harry stopped to and inhaled.

"Ew." He said moving towards where the stench was coming from.

There was a clearing a few paces ahead where there was a cloak sprawled out on the ground. Ron walked up to it holding his nose. He stopped and stared at the lump under it.

"Harry! It's a dead man!" He said in shock.

Harry ran up to the body, heart beating and turned it over.

His heart fell down to his gut.

He knew those snake-like eyes.

He knew that pale cold face.

And it was dead.

Lord Voldemort.


	4. Wondering and Confused

**Chapter Four**

"With the empty flask lying on the ground next to him…It seems as if he has been poisoned." Professor McGonagall pondered.

"Nah, he couldn't have been. There was not a sign of anyone else there. It's not likely…You-Know-Who takin' someone else's drinks…Rubbish." Hagrid said.

"Unless he poisoned himself." Ron piped up.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, be realistic here. Why would You-Know-Who ruin his body he worked for 13 years to get back?" Professor McGonagall asked looking Ron dead in the eye.

"Ronald is correct." Albus Dumbledore said.

"What?" McGonagall asked feeling confused.

When Hagrid caught up with Harry and Ron, during the Care of Magical Creatures class, he stopped the class behind him so they could not see the Lord Voldemort and were all sent to their common rooms no doubtfully, with much confusion and wondering. Harry and Ron were sent to Professor Dumbledore's office seeing as they found him.

And there they were standing in the middle of the office. Professor McGonagall was flushed in the face sitting in on of the chairs in front of the desk Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at and Hagrid stood behind Harry, who was shocked and couldn't breathe a word.

"You boys must'nt say anything to any of the students about this until we confirm what do to. Stay in your common rooms until further notice." Dumbledore said leaving Harry and Ron flustered wondering why Voldemort would kill himself. Hagrid walked them to the fat lady's portrait, in utter silence. He left with a brief " Take care of yerself boys." And he left.

Once Ron and Harry got back into the Gryffindor common room, they found all the students chatting with confused and angry faces on. Hermione ran up to them once they had sat down on their favorite chairs next to the fire.

"Seeing as you two came in an hour after the rest of the Gryffindors did, I have a funny feeling you know what's going on." Hermione said demandingly flopping down next to Harry.

"Yes. But we cannot tell you now' Ron explained looking over his shoulder in case anyone was listening. ' Too risky with everyone here."

"Oooooohhh…" As Hermione said this Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole. All the chatter stopped and Professor McGonagall cleared her through and took out a short parchment of paper.

"Until further notice, due to some very recent events, we have some new major rules here at Hogwarts that you must follow."

There was a little rumble of whisperings but they died down and Professor McGonagall continued.

" After classes students are to return straight to their common rooms. This means no flirting about the castle…come straight here. Students will no longer be able to go to the Great Hall, Hospital Wing, classes that require you to venture outdoors, or anything of the sort without an escort."

There was much more whisperings and she continued looking a bit annoyed with being interrupted twice already.

" If you are wondering about the library, we understand that you need to study, so once a week all Gryffindors who are willing, will all take a trip to the library for one hour escorted by myself. Please, if you have any questions ask me now. I want to be sure you are completely clear with these rules"

There was silence for about twenty seconds, then, Hermione spoke.

" Only one hour?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. You will have to borrow some books and bring them back here. Anymore questions?"

"What about quidditch?" Alicia Bell asked desperately from the other side of the room. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is still debating about quidditch. I am sure we will have a decent answer for you before your tryouts. Anyone else have a question?"

"Yeah.' Seamus Finnigan said a few couches away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. ' What are the recent events?"

If it was silent before, it got about 10 times more silent, all eyes burning on Professor McGonagall.

"I am afraid I cannot answer that at the moment."

"When can you tell us?" A third year asked from the front of the room.

"I'm not sure. Now, if there are no more questions, I need to get back to Headmaster Dumbledore." And she left through the portrait hole.

"Damn, I forgot about the quidditch tryouts." Harry said pulling out a roll of parchment.

"Finally!' Ron said obviously glad Harry was talking again. ' I thought you went mime on me!"

And with foggy minds full of other thoughts, Ron and Harry began planning for quidditch tryouts 5 nights from then.

* * *

UGH! I don't think I can finish this story before "Haryy Potter and the Half Blood Prince" comes out so, for all you readers, continue reading this as the story coming after the fifth book. 


End file.
